DESCRIPTION: The Simultaneous Laser Scanning Imaging Core will allow investigators to perform simultaneous electrophysiological recordings and single-cell imaging of intracellular ion concentrations, presynaptic vesicle recycling, or cellular morphology of cells transfected with GFP in neurons and glial cells from brain slices. The major core facility will consist of one dedicated laser scanning microscope for confocal microscopy and electrophysiological setup for patch-clamping. The Core requests funding for a conventional confocal light microscope in Year -01, an entire new electrophysiology setup, including a patch-clamp microscope in Year -02, upgrading the conventional confocal light microscope to a two-photon laser scanning microscope in Year -03, and addition of UV flash unit and an additional postdoctoral fellow in Year -04. This Core will most likely be used by ten investigators whose research projects demand simultaneous imaging during electrophysiological recording. It is predicted that the Core will be utilized by one investigator for 10 days to two weeks at a time.